The present disclosure is directed toward a single phase alternating current (AC) permanent magnet generator having voltage regulation.
Vehicles, such as aircraft, typically employ multiple components which require electrical power to operate. Modern aircraft also contain generators which are capable of utilizing rotational energy from an aircraft turbine engine to turn a rotor and generate electricity. The rotor speed of the generator is a function of the turbine speed of the turbine engine and cannot be adjusted without adjusting the speed of the turbine engine. An aircraft electrical system will also typically have components that will be damaged unless voltages are maintained within a certain range. In order to meet the voltage limits of the electrical system, most aircraft have utilized voltage regulated generators to generate onboard power that does not exceed the voltage limits.
Voltage regulated generators used in the art typically comprise a standard single or poly phase AC generator, with an additional controller capable of controlling the voltage. The additional controller monitors the voltage output of the generator using any number of known ways, and maintains the voltage output within a desired specification.
Since onboard generators draw power from the rotational energy of the turbine engine and the turbine engine speed necessarily changes during operation, the generators are required to encompass a way of controlling the voltage output of the generator without controlling the physical rotation speed of the rotor. Additionally, the voltage output of the generator will be dependent on the load. Since varied loads can be applied to a single generator it is required to control the voltage output of the generator.
Previous methods for controlling a generator output voltage have included utilizing magnetic shims in the rotor which physically shift at high rotational speeds, thereby affecting the electromagnetic field of the armature winding, using a complex winding having multiple winding sections where certain winding sections are only activated at a given rotor speed range, saturating an armature winding with DC current, or housing the stator within the rotor and providing complex control and armature windings. Each of these methods is complex and difficult to assemble, thereby increasing the cost of the generator as well as increasing the necessary maintenance.